Chronicles of a Crossed Destiny: El Lobo Solitario
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Shaoran Li es un joven destinado a participar en una antigua profecías que habla sobre siete estrellas que se reunirán en Tokio, Sakura Kinomoto nunca ha creído en el destino pero ahora esta pensando que puede existir. Actualizado Capi2 XOver: X1999,Inuya
1. Capitulo 1: Destino

_**Espero que les guste:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chronicles of a Crossed Destiny: La Leyenda del lobo solitario**_

_By_

_El Ultimo Rey Dragón_

* * *

**Primera Parte: Koushi**

_Capitulo 1_

_Destino_

_**Gizah, Cairo **_

Desde mucho años antes, el sabia que para estimular sus pensamientos era muy útil caminar a paso lento pero rítmico, sin prisas pero sin pausas. Y eso fue lo que hizo desde el momento que llego a la zona de la _gran pirámide_, área que ya conocía.

Al su lado (como siempre), estaba su mas fiel compañero y a la vez su mejor amigo. Un imponente lobo de pelaje rojizo, parecía fiero y salvaje pero al mismo tiempo fiel y orgulloso, su forma de comportarse de rojizo canino podría comparada la de un rey todo poderoso, no por nada era el tsukaima (espíritus familiares) mas poderoso del Clan Li **Rayearth **, el inugami (deidad perro) que gobierna la Flama. Los inugami se manifiesta en forma de perros (que, sin embargo, sólo pueden ver aquellos con poderes paranormales). Por cada descendiente de la familia de la familia Li, nace un compañero Shikagami que se queda con ellos por toda su vida.

El hecho de que casi nadie podía ver a Rayearth incomodaba a Shaoran cuando era niño pero después comprendió que fue lo mejor que le pudo tener. Eran entonces pasado de medio día, había resuelto quedarse en la zona hasta el anochecer con este propósito en mente, empezó a circular la gran pirámide que equivale a caminar en el desierto bajo el sol ardiente, esfuerzo nada fácil pero perfectamente posible.

-Ya serán siete años ¿no Rayearth?-

El imponente lobo rojo asistió con un ladrido mientras su dueño observaba el imponente desierto, árido y caliente

-Sabes Rayearth, cuando era pequeño tuve un sueño, en el cual estaba perdido en una terrible tormenta de arena en un desierto como este, cuando creí que aquella tormenta en mataría entre el viento y la arena, una figura se acercaba a mi, cuando la observe mejor, vi a un imponte lobo de fuego que me decía: "Yo soy el que gobierna sobre los que están en el fuego, he estado esperando una persona adecuada para mi, la persona que se convertirá en una de las siete estrellas¿deseas poder?". Cuando desperté vi a un pequeño perrito rojo ladrarme y pidiéndome que jugara con el. No comprendí las palabras de aquel sueño en su momento hasta que mi madre me explico...-

Empezó a relatar el joven quien vestía una camisa oscuro acompañado con un pantalón de color blanco y unas botas propicias para cualquier antropólogo pero cubierto por una gran capa verde la cual era propicia para el calor de desierto. Al tiempo que los turistas se le quedaba viendo, preguntándose si el calor de desierto podría haber afectado las facultades del castaño.

-A lo mejor esta loco- dijo uno de ellos.

Siempre que hablaba con Rayearth, era igual. Las personas de su alrededor (a especio de su familia) no podía ver a aquel lobo rojizo que siempre le acompañaba, cuando era niño muchos lo tachaban de loco por hablarle al vació. Le costo trabajo pero comprendió que esa gente llamada "normal" jamás comprendería el lazo que lo unía con su Shikagami o como le dijo su madre un día cuando estaba llorando por que en la escuela le había dicho mentiroso por hablar con un perro que no existía: "Quizás aquella personas no puede ver a Rayearth por que no tiene un buen corazón, siempre he dicho que aquellos que ven fantasmas o cosas paranormales tiene un buen corazón ¿no lo crees Shaoran? Quizás de la persona de que te enamores sea la primera que ve al imponte lobo de fuego" recordó al notar como aquellos turistas se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, no les dio importancia.

-Madre- pensó- tal y como lo dijiste, ese día se acerca-

_**8 años antes**_

_** Honk Kong**_

Era un cielo oscuro, si oscuro pero manchado de pequeños destellos de color blanco, manchas brillantes que inundaba aquel espacio oscuro y frió. Desde niña siempre le gustaron las estrellas una vez intento contarlas pero eran tantas que no pudo llegar a mas de 400.

Iieiran Li deseaba observa el cielo una vez mas como si fuera aquella niña pequeña, siempre desde que tuvo uso de razón le tuvo un cariño muy especial al cielo nocturno, un cariño trasmitido de padre a hija. No por nada era la única hija del mas grande astrólogo visionario de toda china. Varias noches quería ver el cielo una vez mas como una niña, sin preocupaciones ni dudas, desde la muerte de su esposo ella había tomado el mando del clan Li y una responsabilidad aun mas grande la crianza de sus cinco hijos.

Como todas las noches (y estas no era la especio) se preguntaba si las ultimas palabras de su padre fueron ciertas: "Hija mía, tu será la madre de una de esas estrellas que decidirán el futuro, será tu quinto hijo. Y su tsukaima será el imponte Rayearth, el que gobierna las flamas" recordó la mujer al ver las estrellas, si era cierto que su quinto era protegido por la deidad del fuego pero si el era el elegido, eso quiere decir que aquella profecía esta apunto de empezar.

Entonces, la figura de un pequeño lobo rojizo (ya sabe quien es verdad) se acerco a ella y le ladro para llamar su atención, el ladrido la saco de sus pensamientos. Y observo al cacharro con dulzura.

-¿Rayearth a donde te fuiste!- gritaba un niño castaño quien buscaba su canino amigo.

-Xiao Lang- dijo la mujer al observar a su hijo entrar al balcón- aquí esta tu inugami-

-Gracias madre- dijo el niño mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al perrito rojizo.

-Rayearth es muy listo ¿verdad?- pronuncio la mujer volviendo a observar las estrellas sonriendo.

-¡Si es el perro mas listo del mundo!- grito el pequeño quien levanto al pequeño canino.

La mujer volvió a observa el manto oscuro de la noche, las estrellas tan brillantes como siempre. "Tu será la madre de una de esas estrellas que decidirán el futuro" recordó las palabras de su padre una vez mas al ver a su pequeño hijo y aquel perrillo rojizo, sonrió como satisfecha.

-¡Que bonitas!- admiro el niño a las pequeñas cosas brillantes en el cielo mientras su madre lo contemplaba con dulzura - ¿Que son esas cosas que brillan en el cielo madre?-

-Son estrellas-

-¿Estrellas?-

-Si, son tantas que nadie las podrían contar todas, en el cielo existen una infinidad de estrellas como de personas en el mundo pero entre todas ellas hay siete que tiene un brillo muy especial-

-¿Siete estrellas?- se pregunto el pequeño.

-Una antigua profecía habla sobre siete estrellas las cuales decidirán el futuro de este hermoso mundo en una batalla-

-Una batalla-

-Xiao Lang, aunque no lo creas eres el mas fuerte del Clan Li, gracias a la fuerza y confianza que en ti deposito Rayearth, el gobernante de las flamas, por eso tu estas destinado a convertirte en una de esas siete estrellas- con un gentil gesto de su mano la mujer le indico una constelación en el infinito mar de estrellas- tu serás una de esas siete estrellas que determinaran el futuro-

_**Gizah, Cairo **_

_** Época Actual**_

Una veces caminando, otras reposando brevemente sentando sobre los enormes bloques de piedra labrada de la gran pirámide; al su lado su fiel lobo rojizo siguió pensando:

-Destino...- se dirigió al imponte lobo- a veces me pregunto si ¿Mi forma de ser en la época actual es el resultado de la vida que elegí o es porque un ser que no puedo ver me guió?-

Siguió caminado lentamente bajo ese abrasador y deshidratante del desierto, dejando que las horas se deslizaran suavemente para dar tiempo a que todo los turistas se fueran y los dejaran en aquel lugar.

Caía la noche cuando el joven chino ya había cerrado el circulo alrededor de la _gran pirámide_. Incluso había escalado las piedras hasta cierta altura, desde allí estuvieron observando hacia la inmensidad del desierto, hacia donde el sol se escondía dejando ver solamente sus hermosos destellos rojizos.

Bajaron antes de que el sol despareciera por completo y se acerco a la _gran esfinge. _Allí tuvieron que esperar todavía a que se retiran los últimos camelleros, fotógrafos y comerciantes que están siempre asaltando a los turistas. La tarde se apagaba ya junto al sol, Aun se dibujaba la silueta de un lomo camellero que a lomos de su montura se alejaba lentamente.

El joven líder del Clan Li y el imponente lobo de fuego Rayearth junto con las nacientes estrellas y los milenarios monumentos como únicos testigos, subieron con una agilidad impresiónate subiendo casi a saltos sobre la piedra de la gran esfinge. Shaoran observo con la misma fascinación como cuando era un niño aquellas siete estrellas en el cielo egipcio.

-Las siete estrellas se están reuniendo en Tokio, el día que menciono mi madre esta cerca el día en que nuestros poderes serán requeridos¿verdad Rayearth?-

El impresiónate lobo respondió con una imponente aullido que retumbo en la naciente noche egipcia...

"En realidad el destino existe, mi querido niño pero su indescifrable lenguaje nos obliga a llamarlo azar. Nuestra lógica es un intento lastimoso, una teoría sobre la danza de las olas y la forma de las nubes, la geometría del infinito, y aún de la eternidad. Pero debemos creer en un futuro en el cual tu y Rayearth tomaran partido. No importa lo que llegue a suceder cuando ese día llegue, recuerda que nosotros creamos nuestro propio destino, nuestro propio destino Shaoran" Recordó las palabras de su madre.

-A veces creo que no importa lo que hagamos, el resultado será el mismo... Nosotros creamos nuestro propio destino ¿Verdad Madre?-

**Anexo- Promesa**

-¿Crees en el destino, Sakura?- le pregunto un joven de lentes.

-¿Destino? No, las cosas del futuro no pueden estar deicidas- dijo ella tomando delicadamente su taza de café.- como le dije a Tomoyo "Las cosas que concierne al futuro jamás podrán ser vistas por ojos humanos", tal vez por eso deseas hablar conmigo ¿no?- sonrió picara como siempre.

-Se podría decir que si, mi querida Sakura- suspiro- Así sigues peleada con Daidouji, solo por eso del tarot, creo infantil tener una pelea por algo semejante, me párese muy infantil de su parte, las conozco desde que éramos niños y nunca las había visto pelear así, que fue lo que les dijo las cartas para generar en ustedes ese tipo conflicto- dijo Eriol.

-Bueno- pensó un poco- por donde empezar, ya sabes que Tomoyo desde pequeña tuvo esa extraña fascinación hacia lo exotérico y lo paranormal, si bien recuerdo, tu alguna vez la acompañaste a una sesión de quija que no fue mas que un fiasco, sabes que ella desde que tuvo ese extraño sueño, (espero que te haya contando) su actitud fue un poco seria sobre todo después de lo que las cartas- observo su taza mientras dirigía sus ojos a Eriol -Sabes que ella siempre tuvo curiosidad sobre esas horribles cartas, el día que nos las leyeron acudimos con un tipo llamado Kuduki- cerro sus ojos para hacer memoria- o será **Kusuki**¡Si! Era **Kusuki Kakyo** ese era su nombre, ese hombre tenia un semblante muy triste, tan triste que no lo podrías imaginar Eriol, al parecer ya conocía a Tomoyo-

Eriol observo como Sakura hacia una pausa, en la cual ambos aprovechaban para darle un sorbo a sus cafés.

-El nombre es raro¿no sabes de donde lo conoció Tomoyo?- inquirió Eriol mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-No, nunca me dijo y dudo mucho que nos quiera decir pero creo que lo habrá conocido en la Internet ya sabes todo el tipo de personas raras que puedes conocer por ese medio, bueno déjame, continuar mi relato; El tipo llamado **Kayko** me observo a mi y decidió leerme a mi primero las cartas, me pidió que las revolviera las cartas y después que me pidió que las acomodara en forma de un rombo-

-Disculpa- interrumpió Eriol- pero ¿donde fue que lo vieron?-

-¡Perdón! Se me olvido mencionarlo, lo vimos en su departamento en la zona de hospitales, debo decir que el departamento se veía bastante decente, podría decir que era de alguien con una fuerte posición económica, bueno déjame proseguir. **Kakyo** volteo las cartas y me dio su interpretación-

-He escuchado, que cuando te leen el tarot debes preguntarle algo ¿no?-

-Si- sonrió ella.

-Entonces¿que le preguntaste?-

-Bueno yo no pregunte nada, pues para mi el futuro no está trazado por nada y se va formando día a día, pero creo que lo que dijo altero a Tomoyo, El dijo: **"La rueda del destino a empezado a girar, los tejidos del árbol vida han empezado a dar forma, las estrellas se están uniendo, los sacrificios se están realizando, la fuerza de los elegidos sé esta reuniendo, Kamui, tan pronto el aparezca, todo comenzara a moverse" **

-La rueda del destino a empezado a girar, Kamui- repitió Eriol.

-Cuando Tomoyo escucho eso sobre el tal Kamui se le quedo viendo a Kakyo y después se dirigió a el: "**Yo no permitiré que esto suceda, me entiendes. Yo lo detendré todo antes de que comience**" Entonces Tomoyo salio de la casa de ese tipo, hecha una fiera intente alcanzarla pero el tipo me dijo antes de yo saliera tras ella: **"Recuerda lo ultimo que le vas a decir" **mientras en su rostro se mostraba una tristeza inmensa no se como explicarlo,bueno, yo la seguí Eriol, la intente tranquilizar pero nada, solo me decía: "**Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan tu destino ¡NO, no lo entiendes verdad, te veras involucrada en algo que no deberías estar pero lo estas, no dejare que comience, no lo dejare yo luchare contra lo que ya esta escrito, yo te protegeré, no dejare que todo comience si nada comienza nada te hará sufri**r" y le conteste **"¿Tomoyo estas loca¿protegerme de que¿de mi destino¡El destino no existe, es solo una falacia inventada por los locos griegos, dime ¿le vas creer a un tipo que se le ve que ha sufrido mucho mas que tu y yo, que solo quiere amargar la vida de los otros con premoniciones que ni tiene nada que ver en si, dime que significado tiene unas simples palabras y unas cartas para el futuro, pues yo te lo diré ¡ninguno! por que las cosas del futuro jamás podrán ser decididas"** **"Sakura"-**me dijo**-"mi valiente amiga Sakura, no importa si crees o no crees, yo no dejare que nada comience para que nada te pase a ti y a Eriol" "¿Pero que te pasa!-**le dije muy enojada, Eriol**- Ahora hasta Eriol quieres meter, el ni siquiera esta aquí, ya deja alucinar con el futuro vive tu hoy me comprendes, el HOY-**

-¿Y desde ahí se dejaron de hablar?-

-Si- dijo ella dejando su café en la mesa- Pero ya sabes como es Tomoyo, ya veras que se le pasara esa locura del "destino" como se le paso lo del Shamanismo-

-Pero vas hablar con ella ¿verdad, no me gusta verlas peleadas-

-Esta bien, es una promesa tan pronto la vea hablare con ella, no te preocupes tanto Eriol¿Acaso crees que no recuerdo la promesa que hicimos los tres cuando éramos niños?- ella le mostró el dedo meñique

**-De que siempre nos protegeríamos los unos a los otros y que seriamos amigos no importara lo que pasara**- dijeron ambos al unisón mientras se enlazaban los meñiques.

-Es una promesa- reafirmo Sakura mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a su acompañante

**Continuara...**

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola Fanáticos de Sakura, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que habrá mas pues esta historia es una parte de varias historias que se unirán en una sola , espero que les guste... Bueno pórtense bien se cuidan, me dejan Rewin para saber si les gusto o de plano busco otra forma de vida OOU **

**Ahora haré unos pequeños Datos técnicos:**

_**Kakyo Kusuki es uno personaje de la famosa X-1999.(si conocen esta obra de las poderosas Clamp sabes a lo que me refiero).**_

_**Rayearth es el lobo de fuego que maneja Lucy (o Hikaru para los puristas) de las guerreras mágicas. **_

**Bueno se cuidan y que tanga un feliz año nuevo **


	2. Capitulo 2:Vision

_**Perdon, perdon...pero me tarde un poquito a ver si les gusta XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: La leyenda del Lobo Solitario**_

Autor

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

_**Primera Parte: Koushi **_

_Capitulo 2_

_Visión

* * *

_

_¿Donde estoy¿Que es este lugar?..._

_Parece el Templo Tusikimine, veo caer muchas plumas blancas y negras, estoy parada frente a la entrada de este... es de noche... Observó la luna, es gigantesca, enorme, es blanca, escucho un sonido que distrae mis atención de la luna, parece el aullido de lobo... ahora veo una silueta pero no a distingo muy bien, parece tomar forma parece un lobo, si un imponte lobo rojo como el fuego, a su lado ahí un chico no logro distinguirlo... parece castaño y sostiene una gran espada y observa la luna..._

_Veo otras personas alrededor del templo, son cinco... Ahí un chico de debajo de un cerezo llorando... Un monje de morado y negro observando su mano derecha muy triste como sabiendo que va morir... Una chica rubia con un paliacate rojo quien observa el cielo estrellado... Un joven de cabello gris quien me sonríe y tararea la novena de Beethoven..._

_Después todos observaba la cielo, yo también y veo a un ser alado sobre nosotros ¿es un ángel¿un demonio, observo dos alas. Las primeras eran finas y blancas como las de un ave blanca, pero las segundas parecían negras y membranas como las de un murciélago, intento ver el rostro de ese ser y solo puedo ver sus ojos, tristes... Muy tristes. El chico castaño del lobo me ve y me dice algo: _**La rueda del destino a empezado a girar, las estrellas se están uniendo... Cuando el que tiene la llave del destino del mundo aparezca la ultima leyenda del tierra dará inicio... **

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

Empezó a sonar el teléfono y ella retorna a la realidad. Sakura despertó, con semblante somnoliento. Miro el reloj, eran cerca de las 12:00. rápidamente contesto el teléfono...

-Si bueno casa de los Kinomoto - dijo soñolienta.

-….. (palabras en el teléfono)

-Haa. Hola papá ¿Cómo estás¿Llegaste con bien a **la isla de reina muerta**?- dijo abriendo muchos ojos al escuchar a su padre.

-… (palabras en el teléfono)

-Si estoy bien, Touya también me hablo dijo que te desea suerte en tu excavación ¡Que!Se atraso la excavación por un incendio, vas estar una semana mas allá¡...

-… (más palabras en el teléfono)

-Si comprendo, pero no hay problema podré sobrevivir un mes mas... Si voy bien el la escuela... no hay problema por la hora no es muy tarde... bueno si un poco, estaba bien entonces le aviso a Touya cuando llegues... OK no hay problema... si yo también te quiero mucho papá..-

Colgó el teléfono hace poco su padre se había ido a una excavación por parte de la universidad de Tokio, estaba preocupada, iba estar lejos cerca de un mes o tal vez mas le había comentando que un extraño incendio rastrazo su expedición. Pero sabia que su padre descubriría el misterio que encerraban las ruinas que se hallaban en la **isla de la reina muerte**, su padre le había contando que perteneció una antigua civilización la cual rendía culto la fuego, la universidad de Tokio lo vio como un candidato perfecto para dirigir a la excavación juntos con sus estudiantes...

Pero ahora, su cerebro se encontraba en un dilema, volvió tener aquel sueño pero ahora mas claro, ella siempre fue espática total, a cosas como brujería, magia, fantasmas y demás cosas por el estilo. Muy distinta a su mejor amiga con la cual estaba peleada, quizás Eriol tenia razón, era mejor hacer las pasas con ella, acaso la amistad de casi toda la vida no valía pena perderla con algo tan ridículo como por unas cartas de tarot, pensando en ello fue de nuevo a su cama ya que mañana seria un día en la escuela. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarse de la mente aquellos ojos tristes de ese ángel o demonio y de aquel aullido...

**Mas tarde... **

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad el día eran soleados; era el primer descanso para Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces salio del salón y sé dirigió hacia la azotea de la preparatoria **Gehirn. **Al llegar allí, le puso el cerrojo a la puerta y se puso en área mas alta de esta, confirmo que el suelo estuviera seco y se acostó en piso. La vista la tranquilizaba cuando era receso, los tres (Eriol, Tomoyo y ella) tomaban el almuerzo en la azotea por alguna extraña razón había acostumbrado a comer viendo los aviones surcar el cielo.

-Definitivamente, soy una tonta no debí pelearme con Tomoyo por niñerías como el destino. **La rueda del destino a empezado a girar, los tejidos del árbol vida han empezado a dar forma, las estrellas se están uniendo **esas fueron las palabras de ese tipo, bah el destino no existe ¿verdad? -Se decía si misma mientras observa el cielo como buscando una respuesta.

-Mi madre dice que en realidad el destino existe pero su indescifrable lenguaje nos obliga a llamarlo azar. Nuestra lógica es un intento lastimoso, una teoría sobre la danza de las olas y la forma de las nubes, la geometría del infinito, y aún de la eternidad ¿no lo crees?- escucho la voz de un chico.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho de que hubiera alguien mas en la azotea, después de todo ella cerro con cerrojo, se paro y se asomo para ver quien era. Era un chico vestido de negro, de **ojos castaños **y **cabellos **del** mismo color**, que se encontraba en una esquina de la terraza, comiendo un paquete de papas fritas junto con un extraño **perro rojizo.**

-Vamos ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo? – pregunto el chico, mientras extendió el paquete de papas fritas hacia ella- Vamos, baja de allí o sino te continuare viendo la ropa interior–

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que decía era verdad, inmediatamente se bajo del pequeño desnivel y se puso toda avergonzada, luego se armo de valor, empezó a recriminarle; pero, el solo se limitaba a continuar compartiendo las paquete de papas con su camino amigo.

-¡Eres un idota¡Por que no me dijiste nada!-

-Pues ya somos dos idotas– le respondió aquel muchacho a Sakura, mientras, le volvía a ofrecer algo comer- en primer lugar, yo estaba en mi esquina observando la hermosa ciudad de Tokio y té vi a ti acostada reflexionando, así que no te quise interrumpir; En segundo lugar, cuando empezaste a observar el cielo como tonta, yo reaccioné y te quise animar el rato; Además, no me aproveche de ti, en vez de eso te lo dije, para que no pasaras a hacer el ridículo conmigo-

-Acepto que tienes razón- dijo con tono de regañada, Sakura- ¡PERO AUN ASI NO ES RAZÓN PARA QUE ME ESTES VIENDO LA ROPA INTERIOR! –suspiro- ¿cómo puede haber personas tan pervertidas en este mundo?-

-Ya que pasamos un momento de fuego aunque para mi estar en el fuego es algo tan normal ¿nos conocemos mejor ó nos ponemos cursis y almacenamos entre los dos un odio mutuo, para volvernos rivales? – Pregunto sonriente aquel chico castaño mientras el perro rojo solo observa a su Amo como si reprochara su actitud.

El timbre sueno y empezaron de nuevo las clases, el joven castaño se levanto sin mas ni más empezó a caminar hacia la puerta siempre seguido de su inseparable perro rojizo.

-Bueno niña de los ojos de esmeralda me podría decir como llegar a la torre de Tokio o quizás me podría llevar pero ni se le ocurra que seria un cita- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿A la torre de Tokio para que?- le pregunto Sakura.

-Para conversar sobre el fin del mundo que mas- dijo como sin darle importancia- si no sabes esta bien, al final desde aquí se puede ver a lo lejos- y después pronuncio muy pero muy bajito- además falta poco para que las **estrellas unidas por el destino se junten**-

Sakura se quedo impactada alcanzo a escuchar al extraño, después varias imagenes asaltaron su mente: Un joven vestido de larga túnica negra sosteniendo un gran báculo en forma de sol y luna, una joven entre castañas y rubia con alas quien le pide algo. Siete figuras sobre la torre de Tokio cubiertas por capuchas, una gigantesca luna llena , un lobo de fuego, una figura al lado del lobo observando la luna. Entonces una voz la trajo a la realidad.

-Bien hecho, Sakurita; estas, haciendo muy buenas relaciones-

-¿Quien dijo eso?- observo a su amigo, de una **larga cabellera plateada **amarrada en coleta y **lentes** parado sobre la puerta de la azotea-!Inuyasha¿pero que haces aquí?-

-Pues que mas buscándote- dijo como regándola.

-¿Por?-

-Acaso se te olvida que tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a molestar a tu ya sabes quien- dijo refunfuñando- pero veo que estas haciendo buenas relaciones amiga mía-

-Dijo palabras encantadoras; pero, en realidad es un tonto atrevido – decía llena de coraje, con el hecho de pensar que él le vio su ropa interior.

-¿Qué no sabes? – dijo el joven quien se sentó en el suelo de la azotea, se arreglo los lentes y saco una pequeña laptop- Shaoran li, nuevo alumno, las notas de su nivel es muy alto, tiene un postgrado en antropología y historia en la universidad de Cairo- Se acerco a Sakura y le susurro en el oído- bien podría ser nuestro Maestro de historia si quisiera-

-¿QUE, QUE! - dijo asombrada, Sakura.

-No hables tan duro... -le decía susurrante – Resulta, que la familia de li es una de las familias más importantes e influyentes; ellos, dan aportes a esta escuela para que tengan lo mejor para su hijo y a la vez; él, vigila los negocios del director-

-¿En serio?... pero su nombre no es de Japón...-

-No seas Sonsa ya te pareces a mi Némesis , Sakura – decía, mientras negaba con el dedo – según los datos que me he averiguado, él es de China.- Inuyasha empezó a revisar datos su CPU portátil, hasta que los encontró lo que buscaba – Si, aquí lo tengo escrito... Xiao lang... –sonríe malévolamente; mientras, él extiende la mano.

-¿eh¿Qué insinúas, Inuyasha?- Preguntaba ingenuamente, Sakura.

-La información vale, Sakura- Decía, mientras movía rápidamente las manos.

-¿QUÉ? No tengo ni medio yen, Hanyou. . . Vamos dime cualquier dato que me salga gratis... ¿anda¡Please!- Decía con los ojos llorosos como dos Platos de sopa.

-Je, je, je se nota que te gusta ¿eh?- Decía, mientras le daba pequeños codacitos.

-¿cómo crees? Solo que me dejaste con la duda-

-OK, te diré algo que no comprometa, así que no te diré exactamente a que familia pertenece... después de todo el pobre, no merece tanta publicidad gratis-

-Gracias, eres muy amable-

-El señor Li, es parte de es una familia muy poderosa social, económica y religiosamente, la capital donde tienen la mayoría de sus negocios es en Hong Kong... Yates, Puertos, Exportaciones y Mansiones... ¡Vaya este tipo realmente es rico¿ No lo crees?-

-¿de Hong Kong?- dijo Sakura.

-Aja, bonito lugar, seria espléndido tener siempre un clima veraniego como el de por allá-

-Si y sobre el perro que lo acompañaba-

-¿Perro?- se pregunto Inuyasha- ¿Cual perro cuando me lo encontré en las escaleras no iba con ningún perro? Creo que el "calor" que hace ver cosas raras-

-Debió haber sido mi imaginación- analizo un poco su memoria.

-Bueno señorita Sakura, debe acompañarme a la biblioteca- sonrió el joven quien observo desde las alturas la biblioteca.

-Si, si ya sé, debemos ir a luchar con el amor de tu vida- rió picara.

-O que necia, como crees que me puedo fijar con en una fracasa que ni siquiera puede tener unos elementos argumentativos estables. Y que sus principios éticos son solo un insulso deseo de trascender en...-

-Ya empezaste a hablar como Nerd- pronuncio Sakura quien ya se había alejado de su amigo.

-Oye que te pasa, no me dejes con las palabras en la boca- dijo Inuyasha alcanzándola.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron cautelosos a la biblioteca, Inuyasha se frotaba las manos como sin lo que encontrara en la biblioteca fuera lo mas divertido del mundo. Se aproximaron lenta y cuidadosamente. En la entrada estaba una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos de color cafés leyendo muy entretenida un Manga. Sakura y Inuyasha la observaron escondidos.

-¿Qué esperas?- le susurro Sakura- que no ibas a discutir con ella-

-Silencio, solo estoy esperando a que diga algo para definir sus contra argumentos-

-Debías ser Nerd Inuyasha-

Entonces del edificio salieron otra jovencita, de largo cabello castaño café negriso, muy agitada.

-¿Y Houshi?- le pregunto la que estaba leyendo el comic.

-Adentro siendo torturado por la bibliotecaria- dijo algo enojada.

-Pero Sango ¿por qué no lo sacaste?-

-!Que¡- dijo la pelinegra a su amiga mientras casi caía.

-Si digo- pronuncio muy ilusionada - es como en los mangas. Yo dejo a una de mis mejores amigas al lado del tipo por el cual suspira e observa con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja en un lugar ideonio para el romance perfecto, después ella sale con el sosteniéndole el brazo y en ese momento aparece la amiga entrometida presentándose y recibiendo las gracias de ambos pues si no hubiera sido por ella jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-Sigues leyendo eso- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a las jóvenes seguido por Sakura.

-Es ese odioso- dijo la pelinegra quien salía del trance. La eterna rival del amigo de Sakura, su némesis desde la infancia Kagome Higurashi. Sakura quien solo observaba su amigo como diciendo "Aquí vamos de nuevo".

-Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces esos planes jamás funcionan en la vida real, matadita- dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a Kagome.

-Y tu que sabes- la chica indignada - odiosos aguafiestas-

-Por lo menos sé que para llegar al corazón de alguien no se debe hacer tanto teatro, se es directo y ya- se burlo.

-Y cuantos pueden decir eso!Sango es una chica enamorada y tiene derecho a seguir mis sabios consejos¡-

-Yo que- Sango abrió muchos los ojos e intento defenderse.

-CALLATE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO SOBRE NUESTRO CHOQUE FILOSOFICO CONTRA CULTURAL SOBRE LA VIDA AMOROSA COMO UNA MANIFESTACION REFRENTE A TU EXISTENCIA- gritaron los dos al unisón callando a la de pelo largo y dejando con una cara de "What" a Sakura.

-Lo dice la que nunca ha tenido novio- se burlo Inuyasha.

-Lo dice el Nerd que jamás en su vida ha salido con una chica- le respondió Kagome levantando la voz.

-Quizás Nerd sin citas pero no segundo lugar-

-Golpe bajo- comento Sakura como en un partido de fútbol.

-Lo dice el señor: "me pierdo en mi colonia"- le contraatacó Kagome.

-Buena defensa- rectifico la castaña riendo ante el comentario.

-Kag- intento hablar chica de largo cabello, mientras Kagome y Inuyasha se observaba como verdaderos gladiadores .

-¿QUE QUIERES?- volvieron al gritar al unisón.

-Me dan miedo-susurro Sakura mientras temblaba.

-Nos vemos- dijo nerviosa la chica de largo cabello, ya caminando hacia atrás- tengo que ir a casa-

-Pero Sango no ibas esperar al joven Houshi para declara tus sentimientos y tener ese romántico final que toda mujer sueña-

-¡Que eso no existe!- grito Inuyasha.

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

- A ver señor lógica ¿por que no?- le reto mi amiga.

-Simple Higurashi, no existen finales románticos por que no existen los finales- le respondió Inuyasha arreglándose los lentes

-Hay con la mula al trigo contigo- le grito nuevamente.

-Nos vemos Kag, Inu, señorita...- se despido la chica largo cabello quien camino lentamente hasta , mientras Inuyasha y Kagome discutían cuestiones filosóficas que ni Sakura podida comprender, lo único que sabia era que tenia que ver con algo llamado: "Soul Calibur II" pero eso no era un videojuego según ella. Entonces la puerta de la biblioteca dejando ver a un joven de cabello oscuro corto, ojos negros con una mirada picara y con una extraña mano sellada con un rosario y una fina tela morada. Cargando una pesada pila de libros.

-Joven Houshi- dijo Kagome quien observó al que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca ignorando a Inuyasha.

-Si ese soy yo ¿Le conozco?- le pregunto.

-Bueno no, yo soy amiga de Sango, ella se fue por allá- indico por donde se fue su amiga.

-Que la mula al trigo con...- Inuyasha estuvo apunto de hablar cuando la rápida mano de Kagome me cerro la boca de golpe.

El joven Houshi observo al escena con una gran gota en la cabeza, pensando que si las personas con las que se juntaba esa chica era "normales", pero que podía decir el si el no era a lo que normatividad se refiere. Sakura reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos, pero ella sin saberlo era observada.

El las sombras de un sauce alejado, recargado sobre el árbol estaba, aquel chico de lentes con quien había compartido su niñez. Su semblante era frió como el hielo, una pequeña sonrisa dibujo su rostro. Observo al chico de cabello negro, quien tenia una mano sellada con un rosario, se sorprendió.

-Sakura falta poco- dijo para si- para que las siete estrellas se reúnan en Tokio justo cuando aparezca EL-

**Anexo- Yuuko**

En la biblioteca de la Universidad de Tokio

En un inmenso salón de grandes ventanales e inmensa extensión e iluminados con las luces artificiales de hermosas candeleros de antiguas épocas victorianas y evitar la oscuridad de la noche; En aquel lugar, se hallaban inmensas bibliotecas que llegaban a tres pisos de altitud.

Allí, se encontraban arrumados infinidad de libros y pergaminos, que perfectamente pueden tener siglos de antigüedad. En unas de las tantas mesas de consultas, se hallaba un joven de elegantes ropas modernas y lentes, leyendo unos voluminosos libro de filosofía, todos los que se acercaban a la mesa donde se encontraba este muchacho quedaban sorprendidos; Pues, el texto estaba escrito en indescifrables signos antiguos; mientras, anotaba varias palabras resaltantes en una fina hoja de papel.

Un anciano se acerco al joven y después de ver lo que se encontraba leyendo sé hecho a reír de tal forma, que todos los que se hallaban allí lo vieron con malos ojos.

-Já, Já, Já, No puedo creer que por sexta vez estés leyendo este libro, joven Eriol; ya a pasado más de dos meses que presentaste tu tesis y aun así ¿continuas estudiando ese libro?-

Eriol miro con gran gracia a su maestro de filosofía, mientras dejaba de escribir y se paraba saludándolo con la mano.

-Siempre que nos encontramos estoy leyendo este libro, profesor Hopkinss; Además, este es uno de mis libros favoritos, Es la historia de un mago muy poderoso– Eriol le hablaba con la sonrisa y la amabilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-¡Ja¡Definitivamente eres único en tu clase! Estudioso, Amante de la sabiduría, y lo mejor de todo...-

-Usted no entiende, eso paso hace mucho... – hablaba mientras su mirada se apagaba.

-En fin, espero que a pesar de las excavaciones, te vea mas seguido por los alrededores de la universidad... ¡Nos vemos!- le hablo el anciano; mientras, recogía sus libros y se alejaba de donde se encontraba Eriol, dejándolo solo en sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar el graznar de varios cuervos y algunos de ellos se acercaban a los ventanales a golpear los vidrios, y otros entraron asustando a la gente, Eriol no se sorprendió ni se inmuto a ver aquellas aves cerca. Luego una joven delgada, esbelta y hermosa, de largo cabello negro y tan pálida como el, vestida con una vestido negro sin mangas se acerco a Eriol, el se levanto de su silla al sentir la extraña energía que emanaba de su ser.

-Tiempo sin vernos, querido Clow- dijo la joven.

-¿Te he conocido... en alguna época? – pregunto con su enigmática sonrisa.

-¡Increíble que no reconozcas a una amiga tan importante como yo!- hablaba irónica- No importa quien sea por ahora, solo vine a darte un aviso.-

-¿un aviso?-

-Así es, es momento de respondas por tus actos y tus promesas pasadas, mantente listo; Ten cautela, a alguno de tu pasado y que decidirá nuestro futuro-

-Eso suena muy poético y no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, yo siempre he estado listo para todo; aun asi quiero saber quién eres tú-

-¿Yo?... Yo solo soy una amiga de tu pasado... Quizás mas que eso- dijo melancólica- Llámame por mi nombre... Yuuko-

Luego se alejo, y entre paso y paso, los cuervos que se alejaban de donde se hallaban volando y dejando sueltas varias plumas negras.

-En este mundo no existen las casualidades... solo puede existir lo inevitable- hablo finalmente a sí mismo, luego de recoger una de las plumas que se hallaban en el piso.

- Es el principio del tao; lo que representa al Ying y al Yang: " lo malo esta con un punto de benignidad y lo bueno oculta una causa malignidad"; de eso ya te debes haber dado cuenta, todo se esta moviendo hacia el único futuro posible- dijo la extraña mujer sin voltear a ver a Eriol.

Después, observo aquella carta que había escrito y luego de doblarla y darle un beso, hizo un pequeño mandoble de manos, y la carta había desaparecido.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, querida Yuuko- musito finalmente con esperanza; mientras, observaba aquella pluma de cuervo que aun preservaba en sus manos.

**Notas del Autor:**

Tan tan se acabo este capitulo, por fin actualice este fic, lo tenia muy atrasado...Si lo sé, ya hasta hora, bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, como va esta aquí el tan esperado encuentro Sakura-Shaoran de una manera que yo no había imaginado, si que fue pesado. Ya que esta historia va la par con la Cronicles de Inuyasha. Por el ejemplo el encuentro con les personajes de Inu esta descrito de otra manera en ese fic, así que están conectados ya que cierto personajes de ahí se debe encontrar pues es parte de destino XD (no por nada el fic se llama Crónicas de un Destino Cruzado en español, digo)... Pero todo a su tiempo...

Ahora voy a revisar los Rewin que me dejaron, y les agradezco por leer este pequeño fic:

**Cosa Dianita:** hola muchas gracias por tu rewin, y perdon por haberme atrazado... es que tuve mucha tarea en la univercidad y no pude avansar nada en mis escritos TT... pero no te preocupes, actualizo la serei de cronicas una vez al mes XD, es un problema hacer que cada historia interactuepor si sola

Ahora datos técnicos:

_Si han visto "Inuyasha" por seguro ya sabrán quienes son estos personajes, sino no hay problema, ya que aquí ellos tiene un rol muy distintos a que tiene en su serie pero no dejan de perder su personalidad. Les daré un pequeño resumen de cada uno aqui:_

_**Inuyasha Hanyou:** Aquí el es uno de los mejores estudiantes de la preparatoria **Gehirn **(que por cierto significa cerebro en alemán XD), es fanfarrón, inteligente, un genio para espionaje electrónico y es el mejor amigo de Sakura (la cual es como su confidente), le encanta molestar a Kagome._

_**Kagome Higurashi:** Es una de las mejores estudiantes de Gehirn, gusta los mangas y casi todas sus ideas románticas viene de ellos de hecho, detesta a Inuyasha por el simple hecho de ganarle en el torneo de matemáticas, y juntos con sus dos mejores amigas son conocidas como "las mataditas" ._

_**Sango Taijiya:** Ella es una de las mejores amigas de Kagome, es una chica muy lista aunque algo tímida y al parecer tiene que ver también con aquella profecía aunque ella no lo sabe... (para saber mas pueden leer **Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: Rencuentro**)._

_**Miroku Houshi:** El es un joven estudiante que acaba ser trasferido (al parecer), es muy estudioso y solitario... pero mas que eso, detrás de el se oculta un participante de aquella profecía el cual también llego ala reunión de aquellos guiados por el destino (como digo para saber mas sobre la historia de estos dos lea **Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: Rencuentro**)._

_Ahora otros datos técnicos..._

_**Yuuko:** La chica que se le aprecio a Eriol en la biblioteca, (si conocen a las obras de las clamp XD) sabrán que ellas es la famosa bruja dimensional y al parecer ( como en el manga de XXX-holic) tenia algo que ver con Brujo Clow..._

_La isla donde esta el padre de Sakura, es la isla de donde Ikki de Saint Seiya consigue la armadura de Fenix (no se preocupen no aparece ningún de Saint Seiya), ya que esta isla conecta de cierta forma (muy pequeña creo) con otra Chronicles... Y enganchara a algunos personajes de ahí a la trama principal pero cada uno a su tiempo... _

_Los personajes que aparecieron al principio de este capitulo¿ya adivinaron quienes son XD, si no el misterio se resolverá en próximos capítulos._

_Bueno gracias hasta la próxima... Créame hacer una misma historia que interactúa con otras dos no es fácil, en especial si quieres darle calidad... Si leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco por leerlo..._


End file.
